Because of high cost of packaging and shipping materials, effort is constantly made to provide an improved method of packaging to minimize the size of the package required and, therefore, to minimize storage and shipping costs. The problem is especially prevalent when shipping objects such as settees or chairs or tables where the ordinary shape of the settee in its assembled form occupies a relatively large space volume but the materials occupy only a small volume.
Efforts to provide folding settees of the type which are moveable between an operative position for sitting and a compact storage position generally have resulted in settees which are flimsy and do not provide a sturdy or solid construction. The compromises and/or trade offs between solid construction and small shipping volume have never been solved satisfactorily with the trade offs resulting inevitably in a solid construction with a large shipping volume or a small shipping volume and a relatively flimsy construction. Representative patents illustrating attempts to solve the above-discussed problems are those to Towns, U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,294 issued June 28, 1966 for Knockdown Chair and to Moxley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,661 issued Oct. 9, 1962 for Chair.